Three hour tour
by Ree923
Summary: On a short family cruise, with Jareth as captain, Sarah is forced to come to terms on how she feels about him. But Jareth hides a secret from Sarah that could end up hurting them both.
1. Chapter 1

A boat, Sarah thought to herself. Her father was losing his mind. After Sarah's little mind trip to the Labyrinth two years ago, she was certain that she'd never be surprised again. But here was the straight laced Robert Williams grinning like a little boy as he pulled into the marina and pointed out their new yacht.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked his family. Toby was reaching out in the direction of the boat and Karen smiled, walking towards it. Sarah hung back a bit, staring at the scene in front of her.

"It's a boat," she said weakly. Robert laughed.

"Yes, silly girl and next weekend we are going for a family cruise."

"Karen agreed to that?" Sarah asked, not taking her eyes off the boat. He nodded, wondering at Sarah's reaction.

"You don't approve?" His question snapped her out of her stunned behavior.

"What? No, I mean yes I approve, but - you've never spent money on anything before. I mean you've never," her voice drifted at his amused grin.

"Honey, ever since you apologized to us and told us how lost you'd been - not feeling like a member of your own family," he paused to cough. Emotion was new to him and sometimes he still faltered. "Sarah, I've never been one to tell people how I felt, I've always envied you - how you always speak your mind. I don't want to waste time thinking about how we all could have been a family." He looked at her, shrugging gently. "Sound silly?"

Sarah smiled and impulsively hugged her father.

"Not silly at all, Dad - but you don't know anything about boats."

"That's why I've hired a captain, he comes highly recommended. Name's Gerald or Jason or - I don't know, but we'll meet him tomorrow night. Karen invited him for dinner."

"Sounds good - let's go see our boat, shall we?" Sarah grinned at her father and the two of them joined Karen and Toby on board.


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night, Sarah sat in her room reading about sailing. She wondered about the captain Karen had found and hoped that he knew what he was doing. Karen was not the witch Sarah had wanted her to be, she was imperfect, annoying, and sometimes unintentionally cruel, but she wasn't a bad person. Still, she didn't quite believe in her yet. How did she find this guy anyway? Hopefully not through one of her country club friends, those women were forever going on about their fantastic pool boys - or gardeners - or whatever else they pretended their pretty boys were. Hopefully Karen would not become one of those women.

Next year she'd be off at college and her father would still have Karen and Toby. Hopefully there would still be a place for her in their family. This cruise idea was a good start to building a real relationship with her Dad and Karen. It could be fun.

She wondered if the captain was handsome than laughed at the rain outside her window. Seventeen years old and trying so hard not to think about relationships that she was always wondering what relationships were like. She saw an owl race past her window and shuddered, knowing she was being silly. She would not think about him. He was a liar and a cheat and - she felt an odd squeeze in her stomach when she thought about him, like she wanted to call him to her even as she never wanted to see him again.

She sighed, staring out into the rainy night, wondering if he ever thought about her. She wanted him to miss her even though she knew better. She missed him even though she knew better. Sometimes being mature wasn't fair. She wondered what he'd think of that, then shook her head. She really needed to get some sleep, she was almost convincing herself that she felt something for someone who despised her. The owl was outside her window, perched on a branch that swayed in the wind. Sarah felt like that sometimes, like she was hanging on for dear life while the storms passed around her. She rolled her eyes, she was much too young to be this maudlin. She had to snap out of it before Karen started believing Sarah was just as self absorbed as her mother had been. And if there was one person Sarah was not, it was her mother. The Labyrinth had taught her that - you couldn't just wish your problems away like Linda Williams had always done. There were consequences. And like it or not, that _**was** _fair.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts, and she grinned as her father opened the door.

"You ok, kiddo? I noticed your light was still on," he said, coming into the room. She nodded, holding up the book.

"Fine, Dad - just studying on how to be a good sailor." Robert nodded approvingly.

"I'm proud to have you on my crew, sailor," he joked, ruffling her hair. So like her mother, throwing herself into each new role life gave her.

"I'm proud to be on your crew, sir," she saluted. "But I'm sure this captain will have us all in line right away. Where did Karen find him anyway?"

"It's the strangest thing, we'd just bought the boat and we were standing there looking at her - boats are female you know, and Karen said 'I wish we knew a good captain to take us on our first trip' and there he was - like magic. Strange how life grants wishes out of the blue like that, hmm?" He didn't notice Sarah's face pale slightly.

"Well, good night, Sarah - try not to stay up too late, you do still have school tomorrow. And try to be home on time, Karen will be needing your help to get dinner ready."

"Um - sure Dad," she smiled as she put the book down to hug him goodnight. "I'll be home as soon as school's out, I really cannot wait to meet our captain."

Robert left and Sarah sat down on the bed. After a long moment of staring out of her window she shook herself out of her crazy thoughts.

"Wishes are just ways to prevent you from living your real life," she reminded herself. She opened her window and called out to the owl. "No good comes from wishes."

The owl regarded her for a moment, then silently flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarah, could you get the door? It's probably Sasha," Karen called from the kitchen. Sarah put Toby down in his play area and ran to the door. Sasha and her mom had moved into town three months ago and had done a great deal to help Sarah open up about her dreams. Her cousin was the same age as she was and she was always happy to have her visit, and talk about her dreams and fears. Tonight for many reasons. Her father's sister was a famous author and vocal supporter of psychic awareness, and though Rober didn't believe in any of it, he did love his sister. So Sasha came to visit quite a bit while Melanie was working at her next book. It was like having a sister.

Sasha was the one person Sarah could trust about Jareth and her adventure in the Labyrinth. Sasha was into witchcraft and protection spells and stuff. She was just as crazy as Sarah and that could only be a good thing when Sarah was sure she was losing her mind. At least she wouldn't be alone if they committed her.

"Sure, Karen," she called and opened the door. Sasha Mitchell was dressed in slim black jeans and a blazing red halter top, her strawberry curls framing her smiling face like lace. She hugged Sarah and was only mildly surprised when her cousin dragged her inside.

"Karen, Sasha and I are going upstairs to talk for a while," Sarah called. Karen agreed readily since she had a neighbor over and the two girls ran upstairs to talk.

"What's with you?" Sasha asked as Sarah slammed the door and dragged her to her bed.

"It's him, I know it's him - you have to come with us this weekend. I don't know what's going on but I am going to need you," Sarah breathed.

"Him? As in him, him?" Sasha asked, breathlessly. "Oh my god, what are you going to do? I thought he was just, you know - a dream or something."

"He is," Sarah said before catching herself. Sasha gave her an appraising look. "I mean, I've dreamed - oh shut up, I need advice."

"Well, Mom said I was invited to come on this trip with you guys. I'll have your back - he won't be able to get near you if you don't want him to," her cousin said firmly.

"I don't! I mean, I don't know what he wants. What if he's still after Toby? He isn't sane, he said he wanted to give me my dreams, he made me think he wanted me."

"Who is sane, and why would it be crazy for someone to want you?" Sasha said absently, dropping to the floor to relax. "He doesn't really sound like a villain."

"Well he certainly isn't a hero," Sarah stammered. "He's arrogant, self centered, rude and completely without morals."

"Sounds fun if you ask me," Sasha grinned. She took out her tarot cards and spread them out. "Come on, ask a question, let's see what happens."

"I don't know," Sarah hedged. "What if I don't know what to ask?"

"Just ask whatever comes into your mind first," her cousin advised. "It's usually the best place to start."

Sarah stared at the cards and sighed. "All right, here's my question. What does he want?"

Sasha expertly laid the cards down in a cross formation and frowned.

"Hmm, lovers upright - that means you have a soul mate just waiting to be revealed."

"Great, I hope he doesn't ruin it for me," Sarah growled. Sasha grinned"He might help you realize what you really want, you never know - he did teach you that you loved Toby, remember?"

"He tricked me to make himself look generous. He's a thief and a coward," Sarah growled, but she was trembling. What would it feel like to hold him?

"Hey, I'm gonna be with you guys this weekend, right? If it is him and he tries anything, I've got your back, cousin. You'll be safe, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm just," she paused. What did she feel? "I'm flustered."

"Flustered?" Sasha laughed, gazing at the cards. "Sounds promising, maybe he can help you find your inner peace."

"Trust me, if it is him, inner peace is the last thing I'll find," Sarah moaned.

The doorbell rang and Sarah jumped. "He's here," she said, panicked. "What do I do?"

"Answer the door?" her cousin suggested, smirking.

"Um - yeah right." Sarah ran down the stairs, pausing for a minute to calm herself. She could just be imagining things. He was probably a normal, old man who lived on the sea, teaching people how to steer their fancy boats and feel like pirates. She laughed lightly.

She ran to the door and took a moment to smooth down her hair and take a moment to breathe. Flinging open the door she stood there in shock. A young blond man stood there, maybe twenty five years old. He wore dark aviator glasses and his hair was cut short. He was amazing.

"Hello, Precious," he drawled. "May I come in?"

"Um, sure," she squeaked. "I'm Sarah."

"I know," he said softly. At her look of surprise and suspicion, he smiled and her heart stopped. She wanted to rip those glasses off his face and see him, but she was like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Your father told me he had a beautiful daughter named Sarah. He didn't do you justice."

"Sarah," Karen's voice came from the kitchen, "is that Jareth?"

Sarah froze. Jareth smiled.

"Hello again, Precious," he said softly. "Invite me in, I've been waiting forever to see you again."

Sarah moved out of the way and let the man in - it was going to be an interesting evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth walked into the house and grinned as Karen rushed out to shake his hand. Her best friend, Livia following closely.

"Jareth, I see you've met Sarah," Karen smiled, introducing Livia. Jareth raised Livia's hand to his lips briefly and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, fair Livia," he smiled before turning to Karen. "But as fate would have it, I've already met your beautiful daughter. We have friends in common, but I had no idea she lived here. I've just moved far from home." He glanced at Sarah who was fuming. "It's good to see such a friend again."

"That's wonderful, the two of you can catch up after dinner. Sarah, could you and Sasha run to the store and grab some rolls - I don't know how I forgot them."

"Um, sure, Sasha!" Sarah yelled up the stairs, never taking her eyes off Jareth. "Come on down - now."

Sasha came quickly down the stairs and froze as she saw Jareth grin at her. Grinning herself, she made her way downstairs and shook his hand, lingering at the contact.

"Well hello there - you must be our fearless captain," she said huskily. "So good to be part of the crew."

"Ah you are sailing with us this weekend? I'm enchanted," he said, removing his glasses to look at her. Sarah could not believe it. Sasha was supposed to be her ally and she was _**flirting** _with the enemy?

"We have to go - now. To the store," She dragged Sasha out the door and the two girls started walking to the corner market.

"He's hot," Sasha said, fanning her face. "And does not look anything like a goblin. Is that him?"

"Yes, and I don't know why he looks the way he does now but it's a lie." Sarah marched quickly down the street and her cousin had to run to keep up with her.

"You mean he was ugly before?"

"No! I mean, his hair was," she held up her hands to her head wildly, "and his clothes were and he was," Sarah stammered, frustrated.

"Wow, you've got it bad," her cousin laughed. Sarah glared at her as they approached the market.

"I do not know what you are talking about. He cannot be our captain, he cannot be our anything. At dinner, we'll test him, he probably has never been on a boat in his life. We'll trip him up and send him back to his goblins and chickens."

"Um, we don't know anything about boats either oh, queen of deviousness," Sasha reminded her, entering the store. Sarah followed behind, smugly.

"I do - I've been studying. Jareth won't know what hit him." Sarah marched towards the rolls leaving an observant Sasha behind.

"The cards don't lie, Sarah dear," she whispered to herself. "Lovers were cast and so lovers shall be caught."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Jareth – tell me how you know our Sarah," Robert said, passing some roast beef to his wife. Jareth glanced at Sarah and smiled, seemingly not noticing her glare. Jareth raised his glass of wine towards Sarah and took a long drink. Sarah made a point of not looking at him, instead she gave part of a roll to Toby who waved it around, laughing.

"We met two years ago when Sarah was in a school play. I was the visiting director for the production, although I did not get to stay for the after party." Sarah's eyes grew wide, he was impossible.

"What play was that?" Sasha said, innocently looking at the handsome man staring at her cousin.

"I believe it was called Labyrinth," Jareth said casually. "She was a princess who turned out to be a cruel vixen at the end, breaking the heart of her hero. He had done everything she asked and still it was never enough for her, she banished him from her sight and it was years before he found the strength to seek her out again. It was quite compelling. I don't think I've ever seen a performance like it before or since." Sarah choked on her drink and Sasha smiled behind her napkin.

"I think you are confused. The evil Goblin King was a liar and a kidnapper. The princess saved everyone and lived happily ever after. Apparently the king had to find another line of work afterwards since he was turned into an owl. I hear he joined a petting zoo." Jareth flashed a look at Sarah that made her mouth go dry, but just as quickly, the look was gone and he went back to drinking his wine.

"Oh I remember that play, Sarah would practice in the park all the time," Karen said brightly as Sarah shook her head weakly, rolling her eyes. "But I thought that was Mr. Higgins?"

"Ah, I was his protégé," Jareth said smoothly. "I've since grown into my own as a director. You might say I have a better control over my cast. It has been an interesting journey."

"Then how is it you rent yourself out as a captain?" Sarah asked tightly. "Shouldn't you be back with your – cast? I'm sure an important director like yourself is needed elsewhere."

"Sarah, that's not very nice," Robert chided. "Sarah is a bit theatrical, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Jareth shrugged, smiling slightly. "She is a beautiful young woman and like most beautiful women, she has her own mind." He turned towards Karen.

"She must get much of her grace from watching you, dear lady," he practically purred and Karen giggled like a school girl. Sarah stared – was Karen blushing? Sasha giggled into her napkin and Sarah kicked her under the table. Sasha shrugged and continued eating, watching the drama unfold.

"Dance gobbin," Toby said happily.

"What?" Karen asked her son, frowning. Jareth laughed.

"You know children, such imagination. Always seeing goblins everywhere," Jareth smirked. Karen smiled back at him, what a nice young man and he liked children too.

"So – Captain, I've been reading up on sailing," Sarah started to say and Jareth looked directly at her, a slight smirk on his face.

"Have you? Well, your father's yacht is a bit different from a sailboat. Perhaps you will let me teach you the differences, I'm sure your father would want you to learn as much as you can about your new world." The innuendo stood there mocking Sarah and she almost screamed in anger.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'd rather teach my dad – it is his boat after all," Sarah said sweetly.

"Well," Robert said, digging into his food, "Sarah should learn too – it's good to have competent sailors on board."

"Fine, but you can teach me after the captain is off the boat. Too many people trying to steer at once can be trouble. And it's not like we're going on a lot of cruises."

"Oh Sarah, we'll go on plenty once I know what's going on," Robert promised.

"Great," Sarah sighed. "I'm full, may I be excused?"

"Sarah, we still have a guest," Karen said.

"I fear I must be leaving as well," Jareth said, rising to bow to the family. "I have a long ride home and must get up early tomorrow."

"Well then, until this weekend," Robert said, standing to shake his hand.

Jareth walked to the front door and glanced back to smile at Sarah.

"Until we meet again, Princess," he said softly.

JSJSJSJ

"And just what was that all about?" Sarah asked Sasha back in her room. Her cousin looked at her in confusion.

"I was being polite, should I have been as rude as you were?" Sarah glared.

"I was not rude, I was trying to get him to admit he was a fraud," she answered, pacing.

"Funny how you couldn't come up with any questions for him, maybe you don't want him to be a fraud." Sarah stopped pacing to look at Sasha in shock.

"Are you siding with him now?"

"I'm siding with you, as always. But you have to calm down if you are going to figure out what he's after. You can't just attack him blindly. Your parents will think you're being a brat and probably make you spend even more time apologizing to the man."

"You might be right. I'm glad you're spending the night Friday - we can figure out more then."

"Sure thing. I'll leave you to your revenge fantasies and see you then," Sasha grinned, giving her a hug.

"Bye, goof ball," Sarah said teasingly.

"Bye, brat."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday morning found Jareth lost in thought. A short man dressed in white walked to his side and sat next to Jareth. They both stared out at the waters before them. The little man found this world confusing, but Jareth was his king and he reminded himself - he did want adventure in his life.

"Your majesty," Squawk asked mildly, "are you sure this will work?" Jareth glanced down at the goblin at his side and grinned. He'd transformed one of his brighter goblins into a human for this little trip to Sarah's world. Squawk wasn't the brightest goblin, but he was loyal and Jareth needed loyalty right now. Especially now, when his kingdom was in shambles and his parents had sent him here to make it right.

"It must," the king said simply. "I cannot live without her and she cannot be content to live out a normal human life." He thought back to his chat with his parents and sighed dramatically. He would have come back for Sarah without their interference, but he was secretly pleased that he had their blessing.

"Bring back the girl," his father had said forcefully. "Let her see what mischief her games have wrought, let her see what damage little girls can do when they are given free reign over a kingdom. And for what purpose did you let it get so far? Infatuation with a mortal girl? I'm at a loss to understand you."

"Tell her you love her, Jareth," his mother had added softly so her husband would not hear. "You won't deserve a kingdom if you cannot be honest with your own queen."

"I heard that," the High King growled, but he had a soft smile on his face when he looked at his wife. It was the way Jareth wanted to look at Sarah someday.

Now Jareth sat on the pier watching the early morning sun drift lazily into view. He'd seen her, talked with her - granted it had not been the grand romantic reunion he'd always wanted. But she was still his Sarah, his precious thing, even if she would not yet admit it. She was breathtaking, all cold exterior and raging fire beneath the surface. It hadn't taken much to bring her fire to life, though it **had** taken much to not burn with her in a blazing kiss. But, he had all the time in the world. And soon, so would she...

JSJS

Friday evening came quickly and Sarah in her room cross legged on her bed, reading. Her cousin was looking through her backpack, searching for something. Grinning in triumph, she pulled out a shallow black bowl and one of her many wands. Sarah glanced up and smiled. Sasha was sitting on the floor surrounded by her wares.

"A new wand? What's that one?" Sasha pulled out a bottle of water from a nearby stream and glanced at her cousin as she filled the basin.

"Bay wood - for protection and truth. I guess we'll probably need both tonight. Now come over here and we'll do the spell." Sasha motioned to her cousin and Sarah put down her book. Sasha was still pretty new at this stuff, but Aunt Melanie was a good teacher. It should work.

Sasha placed a red candle on the floor lighting it, then moved it next to her small basin and dipped her wand into the water. She seemed to be listening for something.

"Well?" Sarah asked, worried. Sasha heard the voice in her mind that told her that she already knew the answer and Sasha smiled. Telling Sarah would not be good, she'd have to hedge. Being loved by such a man - her cousin was beyond lucky, or she would be if she would stop being so stubborn and let that love flow. She shook her red curls and shrugged.

"All I see is that he is not here to harm anyone - but for the true purpose of his visit, well - you're the only one who can determine that."

"That's all?" Sarah was disappointed.

"No, there is one more thing," Sasha said, hoping Sarah would take the hint already. "You cannot hold onto negative energy as a shield. Only truth can protect you, Sarah. You have to learn how to separate the past from the now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked, eyes narrowing. Sasha smiled, blowing out the candle.

"It means, dear cousin, that you don't always want what you think you want, and bad energy can radiate outward into every area of your life like this." She hit the water with her wand and they watched the ripples flow gently across the water's surface.

"Let me do a quick protection spell over you and then we'll go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." Sasha quickly lit her candle again and pulled out a sachet filled with sweet smelling herbs. She said a few words over it and handed it to Sarah.

"Put this under your pillow and you'll see what your future holds - if you let yourself be honest. Personally I think a dream of Jareth would be pretty, um, stimulating." She put everything away and yawned, sliding into her sleeping bag.

"Good night brat," she grinned. Sarah picked up a pillow.

"Here, you'll need a pillow," she said, throwing it at her cousin's head.

_Sarah wandered the ballroom searching for something - no - someone. She was dressed in a light blue dress that flared out from her hips, swirling with each spin. She was dancing alone and this saddened her, even as it excited her. Because someone was coming closer. Someone with fire in his gaze and a sinful smile on his lips. _

_He held out a hand and she took it, breathless. And then he sang to her and her heart melted. His arms pulled her closer to him and she looked up at him, lost in the music. he was singing to her and her heart rate sped, making her dizzy. The song ended and yet he still held her, not letting her go._

_"I've always wanted to tell you," he said in a deep voice. "I will always want to tell you. But will you hear me when it's time?"_

_"Tell me? Tell me what?" Sarah was confused, so sad and lost from thinking too hard, thinking too much. She didn't want to think anymore - she wanted to feel._

_"You have such a sad love, Princess. But so do I," he said simply. He bent down to kiss her and..._

__Sarah woke up in a rush, panting. She looked at her cousin, deeply asleep. She tried to steady her nerves as her dream came flooding back into her mind. What the heck was that about? She wondered about Sasha's spell then laughed, rolling her eyes. It was just a dream and dreams were almost as useless as wishes.

As she fell back to sleep, the echoes of Jareth's song almost reached her again. But she would not allow herself to listen.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning came very early. The pounding on her bedroom door made Sarah groan. She glanced at her clock - seriously? Six thirty? In the morning? She sat up to see Sasha already showered and dressed in white denim shorts with a blue tank top. Sasha grinned as her father flung open the door.

"Rise and shine, my faithful crew," Robert said loudly. "Time to hoist the sails and trim them - or something."

"You don't have a sailboat, remember?" Sarah's cranky question was ignored and Robert went downstairs, laughing. Sasha threw on her dark blue canvas shoes. "Come on sleepy head, we have time for a quick breakfast then off to the marina." She gave Sarah a sly grin.

"You don't want to keep your captain waiting," she winked, running out of the room before Sarah could throw another pillow at her.

She showered and dressed quickly, the sooner she finished this stupid boat trip, the sooner she could get rid of her very unwanted Goblin King. She would just calmly tell him today that she didn't care why he was back, he was not going to hurt her. She meant her **_family_ **- yes, that was it, he would not hurt her family. How he could just come back and make her crazy, with no explanations or, or apologies! He was still cruel and this time he was trying to shatter her sanity in Sarah's own world. Could he be so bent on making her pay for defeating him. That stupid story about how he'd done everything for her.

She brushed her hair, thinking about how different he looked. Though she'd liked the wild hair when she'd first met him, the shorter style suited him. Attention could be given to his eyes. She smiled softly as the brush glided through her hair. He had done everything for her except the one thing she had wanted. He hadn't given her a choice that would have saved Toby and let her love Jareth. She bit her lip. That wasn't right, she didn't need his love. But she felt so - right when he was there at dinner. Even with the thinly veiled insults, she had felt more alive that night than she had since the Labyrinth.

"Argh," she screamed, throwing the brush against the wall. "I will not think happy thoughts about him. He is the enemy."

"Sarah," Karen called from downstairs, "come on down, we're going to be late."

"Coming," she called back then frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Such a sad love indeed.

_**JSJS**_

The ride to the marina was filled with lots of banter and off key songs about sailing. Sasha had Toby giggling by talking to him like a pirate, she even had bought him a pirate captain's hat in his size and he was wearing it proudly.

"Gobbin," he said happily.

"No silly, you're a pirate," Sasha laughed then noticed he was looking a man standing next to Jareth. There was something strange about him.

"Good, good, you are all here," Jareth said happily as he helped Robert bring the luggage on board. "Steven here will put your things in your cabins downstairs."

Squawk frowned. He was Steven now? Shrugging, he carried the bags down below, Toby following.

"Gobbin dance," he shouted. Karen and Robert exchanged a look then laughed. Three year olds and their games. She ran after her son and Robert turned to Jareth.

"Good day to sail, eh Captain?"

"Yes, quite a lovely day. Why don't I show you the bridge and you can watch how we get the boat onto the open sea." Robert nodded and started walking to the bridge.

"I'll be up in a moment, I wish to say good morning to these two beautiful sailors you have brought onboard." Robert's chuckle set Sarah's teeth on edge, but calling for him to come back would be childish.

Jareth smiled at Sasha. "Good to see you again, my dear, your attire is very nautical. Perhaps you wish to be my first mate?"

Sasha laughed and gave him a wink. "Sounds like a fun thing to try at least once." She looked at the sky, ignoring Sarah's mild outrage at the flirting in front of her. "No clouds, perfect weather for a sail I think."

"It's going to be a lovely day." He kissed her hand again and to his secret amusement, saw Sarah glare at him. He leaned in to whisper loudly in Sasha's ear. "Perhaps I can convince you to come up to the bridge later, and show you my skill."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked in a shrill voice. Jareth raised an eyebrow and though she couldn't be sure since he was wearing sunglasses, she felt him mocking her with his gaze.

"My skill at steering your father's yacht, Princess. Will that be a problem? You can always feel free to join in, if you wish." Sasha smiled widely at the implied offer. This man was fun. Sarah was in a world of trouble and Sasha would not miss it for the world.

"Never mind," Sarah said, face hot with embarrassment. "Sasha has better things to do than watch you play with your _**equipment**_." She marched off, dragging her cousin with her.

Jareth grinned widely, humming an old sea shanty as he went to join his future father in law at the controls.

**_JSJS_**

Robert was having fun. Who knew that owning a boat would bring his family together so well? Karen and Sasha were sunning themselves as Toby played pirate with Jareth's first mate and Sarah. Jareth had told Steven to entertain the family while he showed Robert the basics of steering.

"Your first mate seems quite comfortable with children," Robert said approvingly. "I envy that."

"Come now, Mr. Williams - surely your children know you always put them first." Jareth's hand's moved smoothly over the helm, coaxing the yacht into deeper waters. "A man who would take his family out on such a boat is a man who values his family."

"Um, well. Some might say I was trying to buy their love," Robert confessed. He didn't know why he was admitting that to a complete stranger, but this young man seemed very mature. And he hadn't missed the look of interest the man had for his daughter. Sarah was so independent, maybe she needed people like this Jareth to bring her out of her shell and get her to start enjoying life more.

"Sir, forgive me, but buying their love implies you did not have it before, and I can see how they both look at you with respect and affection."

"Really? Wow, I mean, well that's good to hear. I wasn't there for Sarah after her mother left - I just didn't know how to be and then Karen came along and I thought they would bond. Well, all I mean to say is, it's not been easy for anyone."

"Understandable. Your daughter is still strong willed and stubborn, if you allow me to say so to you. She has not changed since last I saw her."

"Oh I keep forgetting you've met before. Tell me, did she seem all right back then? I mean, did she seem like she was happy? I didn't spend a lot of time with her after Toby was born, I just felt so guilty when she looked at me. Like she thought I'd betrayed her love by having another child." Really why was he opening up to this boy? He must really need to get this out of his system.

"Sir, she will always be Sarah and her feelings, I believe, will always run as deep as the ocean itself. But - that is what makes her so alive. It is one of the reasons I am so happy to be near her again. She breathes life into a part of me I thought long dead." He paused. "I apologize if that offends you, I don't wish for you to believe I harbor inappropriate thoughts towards your daughter. She is very important to me, she has always been so, but before - she was so young."

"Ah I know, young love can be wretched," Robert said, eyes gleaming. "It was like that for myself and Sarah's mother. Too young, too fast. But somehow I think you may be more prepared for it than we were. You seem older than your years. You may be good for her."

Jareth was touched. He looked at the other man and smiled.

"I'll do my best sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha watched the first mate entertaining Toby. There was something, different about him but she just couldn't figure it out. He seemed out of place and once she would have sworn the man bowed at Jareth a few times. The more she watched him, the more certain she had the right idea about him. She'd have to go back to the cabin to be sure but she couldn't do it without Sarah. She walked over to the other side of the boat, searching for her cousin.

Sarah was standing off to one side watching the waves dance wildly off the stern. She seemed to be arguing with herself, waving her hands around in anger. Sasha wasn't sure if Sarah was more upset with Jareth or herself, but in either case, it was going to be an interesting voyage.

"Sarah, can I talk with you?" her cousin asked, mildly surprised to almost slip on the deck. Sarah turned and stared, not really seeing her for a moment.

"Should the waves be rolling this much?" Sarah asked softly. Sasha looked at the water and shrugged. Clouds were getting a bit darker, but nothing frightening. Besides, Jareth wouldn't have taken the boat out if there was going to be a storm. Not if he wanted Sarah to come around and admit her feelings for him.

"Weatherman on channel eight said it was going to be clear for the next few days, it's probably nothing. Though the man is getting ready to retire so what does he care?"

"Hmm, I wonder if _**he's** _doing it?" Sarah bit her bottom lip and frowned. Sasha smirked.

"Does _**everything** _that happens in your world have him as the puppet master?" Sarah looked startled, then sighed roughly. She really was letting her feelings get in the way from her task, which was figuring out just how and why they were on this boat with the Goblin King.

"Not everything, not my heart," Sarah said stiffly and Sasha laughed. Her cousin was a sweet girl, but deliberately obtuse when it came to matters of the heart.

"Your heart, do you think he's after that? Seems silly to have us all on board with you two if that's what he's after. Maybe he just wants to get to know you again."

"That's just it - why does he want to get to know me? What's he up to anyway?" Sarah stomped her foot and lightning flashed overhead. The girls looked up and saw the clouds dance merrily across the darkening sky, tumbling over each other in their quest to fill the once blue horizon with black.

"Come on, let's get inside," Sasha said, pulling Sarah along with her. "Never trust weathermen who are days away from retirement."

They went to the cabin they were sharing and Sasha sat on the floor, deep in thought. Finally, she pulled out her book of shadows and a quill pen from her bag. Rummaging around she searched until she pulled out a bottle of dark red ink. Opening the bottle, she dipped the quill into it and started to write out something in her book.

"Perfect, found what I needed. Sarah, I need to talk with you about that Steven guy. He's weird."

"If he works with Jareth, weird doesn't begin to cover it," Sarah shot back, staring at the darkening sky from the window. Sasha lit her red candle and glared at her cousin.

"And if he works with Jareth, what do you think he is?" Sarah stopped grumbling to herself long enough to level a shocked glare at Sasha.

"You think he's a _**goblin**_? I've seen goblins, remember? He's not a goblin." Sarah crossed her arms in front of her and waited in triumph. Sasha blew a harsh breath out of her mouth and continued scribbling in her book. Sarah started pacing nervously. Why would he take them all out in the middle of the ocean? Was he going to throw her overboard while her family stood by helplessly?

"And I'm not a complete novice at this sort of thing, remember? You said Jareth could change into an owl, right?" At Sarah's nod, Sasha grinned.

"So what makes you think he wouldn't change a goblin?" she asked a suddenly furious Sarah.

"He's after Toby again, he just can't admit that he lost - completely, might I add - and he's come back to humiliate me in front of my entire family. That self centered, pompous, arrogant - menace! How dare he come back just to hurt me? He's been generous - hah! Well I'll show him, I'll make him so miserable that he and his little goblin friend will have no choice but to run back screaming to his stupid kingdom."

"Well we can't have them leaving now - no one else can steer this thing unless your sailboat book had a chapter on yachting." Sasha stopped writing and looked up at her pacing cousin.

"Fine, but we can't have them take my brother again - I'll throw that glittery creep overboard myself before that happens."

"He's not here to take Toby! Will you listen to yourself - you sound like a lunatic," Sarah stood there, open mouthed as her cousin fumed. "I told you he isn't here to harm anyone all right? Why do you have to turn every conversation about him into another battle? Has he been threatening? Has he hurt anyone physically? Honestly Sarah, you have to give me a little credit here - I would know if there was danger and I'm here with you aren't I?"

"But, why else would he kidnap all of us and drag us out here into the middle of a storm?" Sarah's green eyes were showing her internal battle and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Ok, one - he did not kidnap us, your parents hired him. Two, he did not drag us anywhere - again to point one - your parents hired him. The first thing we need to do is find out if Steven is a goblin. We can't just walk up to your dad and accuse Jareth of anything without facts, right?"

"I - I suppose, how do we find out?"

"We work a truth spell, of course." Sasha prepared the space in front of her with herbs and her favorite red candle. Sighing, Sarah sat across from her.

"Of course," Sarah agreed, exasperated at the entire situation. "A truth spell, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the witch. You just act like one," Sasha grinned. Sarah hid her head in her hands and tried not to laugh.

"All right, witch - let's get this spell started."

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Squawk was having fun with the baby, he liked children. Toby was watching him juggle eggs Squawk had gotten from the galley. He had planned to eat them, but the baby had seen him walking down the hallway and called out to him.

"Gobbin!"

"I'm so sorry," Karen said sitting nearby. "I don't know why he keeps calling you that."

"No worries, lady. I'll show him a trick or two." Juggling the eggs, Squawk grinned as Toby clapped his hands. Suddenly he felt strange, like the world was shimmering. Karen started to stare.

"Steven, are you ill - you look like you're turning green. And your, oh my god - what are you?"

Squawk saw his hands were back to goblin hands and that meant he was a goblin again.

"Um, hey lady - don't panic," he stammered. Karen went to stand up, but once Squawk turned to smile at her with large yellow teeth and she screamed.

Then she may have fainted.

Squawk looked at Toby who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh baby, we in trouble now."


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth felt - off. Like magic was being used somewhere on board. Squawk wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize this trip, would he? Calming himself, he turned to Robert.

"The weather was supposed to be clear tonight, it's not too rough but you do have the option to turn back now." The darkening clouds had started grumbling with thunder and Jareth was at a loss to figure out the change in weather. It was like someone had opened a door and let the storm through to them. Someone who was not happy.

"Turn back? Just when it's getting fun? No, this isn't going to be too big of a storm. Besides, there are some small islands up ahead, we can always stop there if it gets too choppy."

Jareth grinned at Robert in spite of his lingering worry. The man had spirit, so few humans did nowadays. Maybe that was where his Sarah - oh no, he thought, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Robert looked concerned. Jareth swore under his breath. _She couldn't know about her powers yet, could she? That other girl, there was some strong magic in her but they wouldn't be working spells in the middle of the ocean, would they? _

Then again, Sarah was no ordinary girl - why wouldn't she be working spells against him. Somehow though it didn't seem directed at him, it was more Squawk.

Jareth had a bad feeling. He looked at Robert calmly and held up his hands.

"Um, no. Nothing at all, tra la la, just have a bit of a headache. Listen - you can steer the yacht, just keep her steady as I've shown you and I'll run down and get something for the pain." He was going to spank his little Sarah until she admitted she hadn't yet grown up enough to be his queen. Then he was going to kiss her until she begged to be his queen. The time for subtlety was ending.

"Really, wonderful! Karen won't believe this, steering my first time out," Robert was like a little boy, grabbing the controls of the boat and wildly swerving. Jareth put his hands over Robert's for a moment.

"Gently, sir - it's not a race." Robert looked a bit embarrassed.

"Right, sorry," he smiled. Jareth gave a half grin and ran down to the cabins. Oh when he got his hands on those two little witches...

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Squawk ran over to Karen, still passed out. He nudged her with his foot.

"Kick mama?" Toby said excitedly. He ran over on chubby little legs and kicked Karen in the knee. Squawk panicked and scooped Toby up.

"No no no, baby, you can't kick mama! Mama's gonna kick Squawk overboard for this. Where to hide? Where to hide?" He frantically looked around, almost falling over as the boat lurched a bit to one side. "I don't feel so good, baby."

"Go lie down?" the little boy suggested, patting the goblin's head sweetly. "I'll take care of gobbin."

"Right, lie down - under a rock. Oh no rocks on boat - where to hide, baby?"

"Hide in Sarah's room, Sarah like gobbins!" Toby announced. Squawk looked at him strangely.

"Really?"

Toby nodded. "She dreams all the time. Says 'Love you Gobbin King' and smiles when she says it."

Squawk paused. The girl loved Jareth. And Jareth had come to take her home so this might actually turn out better than Squawk had thought. This put a positive spin on things, he should find the king and tell him. Still holding Toby, he ran up towards the bridge.

Bursting into the bridge, he didn't see Jareth. Robert gave a startled look at the - creature holding his son and screamed.

"There's a monkey on board - Jareth, did you bring a monkey on board? Jareth?" He ran towards the animal to grab his son and cursed as Squawk and Toby disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**_JSJSJSJS_**

Sarah glanced around the cabin hesitantly. Sasha was still in a light trance, talking with someone in her head. Sasha always said she had a spirit voice in her head, but Sarah only half believed her. A few seconds passed and Sasha smiled at Sarah.

"Well," Sarah asked. "Did it work? What happened?"

"Well," Sasha answered. "Something happened. I feel a push."

"Push?"

"Yes, like my magic hit something that pushed back." Sasha grinned.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, worried. "Do you think he knows what we're doing down here?"

"And what, may I ask are you two children playing at down here?" Jareth asked roughly. "Magic is not a game no matter how fun you may think it."

"We know you have a goblin on board - don't try to deny it," Sarah said hotly.

"I'm the Goblin King - why wouldn't I have a goblin with me to serve, child?" Jareth smoothly answered, coming into the room.

"I'm not a child," Sarah said instinctively. "I'm a full grown woman in case you hadn't noticed."

Jareth looked Sarah up and down slowly. A slow grin crossed his face and a flash of something dangerous followed. He took a step towards her, stark hunger in his gaze. Her breath was getting shallow and she was lost in his intense stare.

"I _**have** _noticed. I've noticed quite a bit. I've noticed how you tremble when I enter a room."

"Out of disgust," Sarah said defensively. His hand slowly reached out and tucked a long lock of dark hair behind her ear and she shuddered lightly, closing her eyes. How a simple touch could make her lose touch with her anger, it was another trick - it had to be, he couldn't feel anything for her. She'd die if he felt anything for her. She'd have to admit how she felt towards him and there was no way she could do that.

"I've noticed how you don't push me away," Jareth whispered, breaking into her silent struggle to regain some sanity.

"I - I was surprised." Sarah backed away and fell onto the bed. Jareth's eyes darkened, but he seemed to remember they were not alone and turned to Sasha. "Sasha, I'm guessing you're behind the spell?" At her silent nod, he pursed his lips in thought, then stuck out his tongue as if trying to capture a snowflake on his tongue. Sarah thought she would melt into the floor watching his tongue. She sat down on the floor, stunned.

"Hmm, it tastes like a - truth spell if I'm not mistaken. Very nice," he said, bowing at Sasha who giggled. "Very well done, tastes heavenly. You may just turn into a first rate witch after all."

"Really?" Sasha squealed, "because mom says I have really strong instincts and my spirit guide Alia told me that I'm meant for a grand journey."

"Alia?" It was Jareth's turn to be stunned. "Your - spirit guide is named Alia?"

"Yes, you've heard of her?"

"My mother's name is Alia," Jareth sighed, pieces falling into place. He'd thought he was in control of this path but apparently his mother had other ideas. A quick smile crossed his face at that. Fae mothers were brutal when running their children's lives. He wondered briefly how Sarah would be with their children. The thought made Jareth remember his purpose.

"There is a slight storm brewing. It is not natural," he said. Sarah glared at him.

"I knew it - I knew you were responsible for the weather," she yelled.

"Jareth!" Robert yelled, "did you bring a monkey on board? Jareth?"

"Squawk," Jareth sighed. "Your weather spell was bad enough Sarah, but a truth spell? Hardly considerate. I'll have to find a way to punish you later." He ran from the room, calling for his first mate.

"Punish?" Sarah whispered, and sort of liked the idea. The two girls ran after Jareth, bumping into a furious Robert.

"There is a monkey on board," Robert shouted. Jareth sighed again.

"Sailors often bring a small animal on board for luck," Jareth explained. "I'm sure Squa- I mean Steven brought his dog on board."

"Dog?" Robert asked. Karen's scream got their attention and they started running towards her cabin, Robert in the lead.

"What is going on, Jareth?" Sarah asked pulling his sleeve. He looked down at her, and shrugged.

"As usual, when it comes to you, Princess - I have absolutely no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

The High Queen Alia was a patient woman - to a point. But Jareth was taking a long time to confront the girl, to tell her what she needed to know to become queen. Rolling a crystal along her fingers she gazed into it to see how things were going on board the little water craft her son was steering and started to laugh.

Her dear protege was doing truth spells was she? Poor Squawk. She paused in her musings, listening to the wind. Love was truly the trickiest magic to understand, and the most powerful.

The Labyrinth was whining into the wind again, the dreams of its king ignored for far too long. All of his fears and hopes combined into the twists and turns of its pathways. And the Labyrinth had fallen in love with Sarah because Jareth had done so. His feelings manifested in the tricky paths and reflected his own inner turmoil. Until the girl was back where she belonged, her son would be powerless to control his own kingdom.

She knew that Jareth was stubborn, wanting to do things in his own way, his own time. But really - a mother knew best. And he needed some assistance if Sarah's stubborness was going to outlast his persistance.

She raised a hand and turned herself into a snowy white falcon, flying into the Above Ground to watch the fun up close. And to remind her son that time may be reordered, but never forgotten. He had a job to do and little time to complete his quest.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Squawk appeared in the galley, still clutching Toby who laughed, clapping his little hands.

"Oops, wrong room," Squawk stuttered, then saw brownies. Grabbing a tray, he balanced it in one hand while hanging onto the little boy.

"We try again, baby," he shrugged just as Robert saw them on his way to his cabin. A small white bird swooped into the hallway, distracting him so that he did not see the goblin and the boy disappear into white smoke again.

"I must be seeing things," he muttered, running into his cabin. Karen was sitting on the floor, staring into space.

"Karen, what is it? Did you see the monkey?" Robert asked, rushing into the room. Karen looked at him blindly, grabbing his arm.

"There is some sort of thing on board, like a slimy green - monster." She turned to Jareth and glared, "What is on this boat?"

"Madam I assure you there is no monster on board this boat. I was explaining to your husband that Steven brought a pet on board for luck. It is regrettable that he did not inform me beforehand so that I might tell you of it. My apologies."

"It wasn't a dog, he - he changed into something right in front of me," Karen insisted, holding her head. "I don't feel so well."

Jareth took her arm and led her to the large bed, sitting her down carefully. "My apologies for the rough seas as well, the weather reports swore clear skies. Have you been sailing before?" At her shake of the head, Jareth smiled kindly. Robert came over and sat next her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Pardon me for mentioning it, but the sea air affects people in different ways. Perhaps you were only a bit confused earlier," his words, so smoothly uttered had an affect on Karen. Her brows relaxed, her breathing became calmer and she smiled up at him.

"Of course, I'm tired. I've been out in the sun all day and I must have gotten confused. Maybe I should just take a nap. But - where is Toby?" Her eyes darted around the room looking for her son.

"He was with that - dog," Robert said, a bit worried. "It looked like a monkey."

"It was not a monkey," Sarah broke in quickly. "Steven told me that he trained the dog to stand on its hind legs, um, like a horse or something. Toby was probably playing cowboy with it."

Jareth gave Sarah an approving look for her quick and somewhat devious response before answering Robert. He noticed a small bird watching them from a high place in the room but shook off the feeling of unease. It was a bird, nothing more.

"Your son is in your daughter's cabin, probably fast asleep," Jareth said as Sarah went to open her mouth. He shot her a quick glare. "Sarah put him down for a nap to give you time to yourself, isn't that right, Princess?" At Sarah's stiff nod, Karen relaxed.

"Oh, Sarah, thank you," Karen said gratefully. "I most likely do need some sleep. I'm sorry I scared everyone." Karen was apologizing? To actual people? Sarah was stunned.

"No problem, Karen. I hope you feel better soon." She walked over to her stepmother, surprising everyone by hugging the woman.

"Well then," Robert said, rubbing Karen's back, "Let's let Karen get some rest."

"Stay with me Robert," Karen pleaded. "I don't want to be by myself if I'm seeing things." He smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. Sarah looked at them, saying nothing. She was finally seeing that they loved each other. Maybe she'd never really wanted to see it. Jareth saw her thoughtful expression and hid a smile. Each bit of maturity she showed brought her one step closer to her place as his queen. After he showed her he would not tolerate any further defiance.

"Come now ladies," Jareth said, escorting Sasha and Sarah from the cabin. "Let's let them have their privacy shall we. There are a few things that still need to be discussed."

"Oh boy," Sasha whispered to Sarah, "get ready for your punishment." Sarah groaned. This day was so not happening.

_**JSJSJS**_

"I want answers and I want them now, Jareth," Sarah hissed, walking towards her cabin. "Why are we all here? Why did you come back? Where's Toby? What exactly is going on with this weather? What are you up to, anyway?"

He stopped, gripping her arm and glaring down at her.

"Would you like for me to answer those in order of importance or just as I see fit? You are the most obstinate, head strong, insane child I have ever had the misfortune of falling in love with. You are rude, insolent, and have no consideration for anyone's feelings but your own. Let's make certain Tobias and Squawk are actually in your room then I will gladly answer my queen's impertinent queries at her leisure." His tone was mocking but Sarah saw a fierce passion in his eyes that made her lose her breath. He released her and stalked off towards Sarah's cabin.

Sarah leaned against the wall as Sasha stared at her.

"Are you all right?" She waved a hand over Sarah's eyes and frowned. "You don't look so good."

"He's in love with me," Sarah sighed, not daring to believe. Sasha threw up her hands.

"And she finally gets it. Come on Princess, let's go see if your brother has beaten up the goblin yet. Then I'll gladly leave you and your king alone for your punishment. I'm sure it's been a long time coming."

Sarah gave her an evil smirk and ran to catch up with Jareth.


	11. Chapter 11

"Squawk, show yourself you little monster," Jareth called out as he entered Sarah's room. It was empty. Where could that goblin be now? Sarah and Sasha ran into the room then looked at Jareth.

"Well, where are they?" Sasha asked, glancing around the room. They heard a poof then a crash then a boy's laugh. Jareth paled as the sound of breaking glass followed.

"That sounds like my cabin - I'll go, you two search the rest of the boat."

"Um Jareth, not to be critical, but who exactly is steering the boat?" Sarah asked. He turned to glare at her.

"At the moment, my magic is, but thankfully your father didn't think to ask. Just find the boy and we'll continue our - chat." The look of promises to come was thrown into her waiting gaze and her heart jumped into her throat as if it wanted to leave her and find refuge in his. He ran towards his cabin and Sarah watched. She noticed a white falcon watching them from a nearby perch.

"Could a goblin transform into a bird?" Sarah asked Sasha.

"Not that I'm aware of, it's probably nothing," Sasha said, eyes never leaving the bird as it stared at them. Sarah noticed her cousin's stare and tilted her head.

"Sasha?" When she looked back at the bird it was gone. But there was silverish glitter floating in the air. The bird reappeared on Sasha's shoulder and seemed to smile.

"Uh Sarah, maybe that wasn't just a bird. I should find out just who this is." The bird seemed to laugh gently as it watched the girls talk.

Sarah went to answer but there was another loud crash coming from Jareth's cabin and they could hear him swear loudly.

"Don't go near that crystal or I will personally bog you myself," he was shouting.

"We better see what's happening," Sarah said, pulling Sasha along with her. They saw Jareth's door was open and froze at the entrance. Jareth was standing there covered from head to toe in flour. Cocoa powder covered the floor and there were messy broken eggs splattered over the walls.

An empty baking pan was being licked by an oblivious goblin near Jareth's small desk. There was a crystal sitting precariously on the desk that looked as though it had fallen off a golden stand. Jareth was staring at it as it rolled around. Toby was sitting in the middle of Jareth's bed, bits of brownie falling from his lips. He saw Jareth and squealed.

"Gobbin King! Sarah loves Gobbin King! Hey Sarah, kiss Gobbin King!" Toby screamed this as loudly as he could and Sarah ran into the room just in time to see Squawk spin around to see his king glaring at him.

"Hey, your majesty, how are you?" Squawk sputtered as the king placed his crystal gently back on its stand. Jareth shook flour out of his hair and Sarah leaned up against the door in shock. Then she began laughing, softly at first, then louder until tears were running down her cheeks. Jareth gave her a look of pure evil.

"You," he pointed at Sarah, "are in no position to think this is amusing." He turned back to see that Squawk had vanished and the white bird had flown into the room, followed by Sasha. The bird circled over Jareth, dipping down to look him in the eye.

"Mother, this is hardly the time," he said through gritted teeth. The bird transformed into a lovely blonde woman wearing flowing blue robes. She bowed to Sarah and Sasha who were open mouthed in shock.

"Greetings girls, I am Queen Alia of the Under Ground. Sasha you know me well, do not look at me as if I were some specter coming to claim your soul."

"Oh! I didn't know you were queen," Sasha breathed. "I mean," she bowed low, "it is good to see you in person - your highness. You are Jareth's mom?"

"Why yes, and it's time he started telling Sarah the truth." She glared at her rebellious son who was covered in flour and fought back a laugh. "Once he showers and looks presentable again. Come child," she took Sasha by the hand and led her out. "We have much to discuss."

"But Squawk -" Jareth said. Alia held up a hand. Sasha grabbed Toby and laughed, telling him she'd clean him up.

"Squawk is back in the Under Ground where he belongs. Take your shower then talk to the girl. Sasha and I will be in her cabin when you two figure out your next move."

Jareth looked at Sarah, who was still fighting giggles. He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

"Wait here," he ordered and disappeared into his small bathroom. Sarah watched the trail of flour drift along with him and sank onto the bed, arms coming around her knees to hold herself there. Then she began laughing again and raised an amused eyebrow when she noticed something on his desk. Walking over to it she saw that Jareth had brought something with him. A crystal.

_Hmm_, she thought,_ what have we here?_

"Show me what you show Jareth," she commanded and was surprised to see her own reflection. She turned it a bit to one side and gasped. Sarah was again in the crystal but this time wearing a snowy white wedding dress adorned with diamonds, Jareth at her side.

They were looking at each other with love and he dipped down to kiss her fully, slowly - his hands caressing her as if she was a delicate flower. Then the scene shifted to the two of them in bed, naked, taking from each other until both of them were spent, then still - reaching for the other as if they'd drown without the others touch. She stood mesmerized as the scene played out, the two dream lovers caressing and licking each other's bodies as their moans of passion carried them away from reality. Her mouth could not form words, she was being drawn into the fantasy, her body warming, her free hand slowly drifting down her body to her inner thighs...

"Find something amusing, pet?" Jareth drawled from the doorway. Sarah almost dropped the crystal and turned to look at him. He was wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else.

"Jareth, put your clothes back on," she sputtered as he walked towards her, smirking. The towel started to slip and her gaze shot to his hips, not able to look anywhere else. His smirk turned dark and he came even closer.

"They are covered in flour, Princess. I need new attire - if you would be so kind as to move out of the way? I could find fresh clothing."

He stood before her and dropped the towel.

"Care to help me dress?" he asked and she flung her arms around him, kissing him deeply as his hands circled her waist, pulling her closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry if the thought of a naked Jareth offended anyone. I don't quite understand that reaction myself, but - I promise - no more nakedness in this story...**

Sarah melted into Jareth's arms, not thinking about anything but the feel of his body held against hers. His tongue slid between her lips and she moaned loudly. Taking this as encouragement, Jareth turned her and walked her backwards towards the bed. The boat rocked wildly with strong waves and they fell onto the bed, Jareth on top of her.

"Sarah, don't you think you could end the weather spell?" Jareth asked, licking up the side of her throat. Sarah's mind was a jumble of sensation and longing so it took a moment for her to focus.

"I - I'm not doing that," she squeaked. He looked down at her and stared into her dark green eyes, searching for something. Surprise, then amazement filled his expression and she became a bit nervous being scrutinized by the Goblin King.

"You don't know you're doing it, do you?" he asked, jumping off of her, instantly changing into clothes by magic. Sarah's eyes widened and she glared at him.

"Wait, you could have poofed yourself some clothing? You didn't have to come out here in a towel?" Sarah asked, mildly outraged.

"Don't distract me, how is it that you and your cousin do magic but you don't realize you're making a small storm out there?" Jareth asked, fascinated. "Your powers are coming faster than I'd expected."

"Powers? What are you talking about? Sasha is the witch, remember? I'm just me," Sarah said, still sitting on the bed. He came over to her and kissed her forehead. his hand possessively at the back of her neck to pull her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and warm and Sarah felt herself getting light headed.

"You will never be 'just' anything, love. But we need to focus on calming the waters and getting us to an island for the night. It's too late to turn back and I'm sure your step mother needs time to sleep off whatever it is she saw earlier." He started to chuckle, "Squawk probably wasn't the best choice to bring on board."

"Oh no, Squawk," Sarah said, jumping off the bed. "He's gone back to your kingdom. What will we tell my parents? And your mother is on board."

"Patience, love. When we land we'll tell them Steven went to gather supplies and that my mother lives on the island. She'll kindly appear to introduce herself and all will be right with the world."

"How does your mind work," Sarah mumbled. "You have an answer for everything."

"Not everything - not where you're concerned. Do you know that I've been waiting quite patiently for you? That I've been lying in my empty bed each night watching you go about your life without me? It's been torture."

"You - watch me," she said hesitantly. "Why?"

"You denied me your love would you also deny me a glimpse of yourself now and then," he asked, turning from her. She got off the bed and watched as he ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath. The storm slowed then stopped. "I do have some control of the situation, but your emotions are manifesting themselves."

"My emotions - why?" Sarah was confused.

"When I gave you my heart, I gave you part of my magic. I didn't realize it at first and then when I did, well, you'd already rejected me. Rejected my love for you." His eyes clouded and he stood there, lost in memory.

"You never asked for my love," she reminded him gently. He turned back to her, furious.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say - any of this ringing a bell for you, Sarah?" He seemed angry, but whether at her or himself, she didn't know.

"You wanted a slave," she answered back, getting annoyed.

"You - I told you I'd be _**your** _slave," he shot back, voice rising in volume.

"If I did want you wanted, how is that being my slave?" she asked, arms folded over her chest. He lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist and kissed her until she was gasping for air. His arms were like steel around her, not letting her move far enough away to escape him again.

"I would do anything you wished, and make you do the same for me - I would move stars, lay down my life for you, fight with you when you were being stubborn. I'd gladly show you every glory of my world and beyond. All you would have to do would be to let me rule you." He began kissing her again, slowly bringing out the hidden passions they'd been dancing around since they'd met. Sarah closed her eyes and leaned into him._ Let him rule me_, she thought,_ yes, that sounds pretty wonderful. _But at what cost? How could it work between them when there was so much unsaid between them?

"Jareth - I" Sarah started to say when she heard her father's voice.

"Jareth, are you in your cabin? Who's steering?"

Jareth gave Sarah a wry grin. "We'll continue this later, Princess," and disappeared from her arms, leaving her confused and frustrated.


	13. Chapter 13

After making sure Robert was not in the captain's chair, Jareth materialized in the bridge grabbing the wheel just as Robert wandered in calling his name.

"Oh, have you been here the whole time?" Robert asked, yawning a little.

"Well Steven was steering but I sent him off to bed, it is getting rather late. I hope your lovely wife is doing better?"

"Yes, she's fast asleep, I can't really blame her for seeing things. I must be working too hard - could you believe I thought I saw a goblin in the galley earlier stealing brownies?"

"Hmm, the sea air relaxes us too much at times," Jareth said keeping his eyes on the dark waters. "I suggest we dock on that island ahead. It's where my mother and I have been staying while we are here."

"Sounds good, I can't believe the changes in weather. Do you think it'll get worse?"**_ It could_,** Jareth thought,** _as soon as Sarah knows the whole story_. **He smiled at Sarah's father and shook his head.

"Clear skies are coming, I can feel it. Now - why don't you go back down to your lovely wife and I'll steer the boat in, we can either stay on board tonight or go up to the main house to meet Mother."

Robert yawned. "I think if you don't mind, I'll go back down and get some shut eye. Will your mother mind us coming?"

"No, she's very social and would be honored to make your acquaintance. I - well," Jareth stammered, not knowing how much of the truth to admit.

"It's not a coincidence you found us, is it?" Robert asked shrewdly. "You've been pining for Sarah for quite some time."

"I would never come to you under false pretenses," Jareth protested weakly, and Robert laughed.

"No, but I'm sure once you realized Sarah was still single, you may have come back to change that," Robert grinned. Jareth stared at the man, speechless.

"I - have no words, sir. Sarah is - very special to me. I only wished to get to know her family better before telling her how I felt. I wanted to be able to ask you for your permission to court her."

"Court? Ah you English, so refined. You certainly may court her if she wants you to, I think that would be good for her. Have you had a chance to talk with her?" Jareth remembered being alone with Sarah in his cabin and his breath caught in his throat.

"Talk, um, yes. We did, briefly but I don't think she fully understands." Robert stared at him as if weighing his character.

"She's still pretty young," he said simply. Jareth nodded, unsure of Robert's point.

"Yes, and has many options for her future," Jareth agreed.

"She's dated quite a few young men, even came close to being engaged once." Jareth's eyes grew dark, he had seen her on her dates, had seen one of the boys ask her to marry him and it had killed him. When Sarah had told him no, Jareth had decided to come to her then and there. The boat was a convenient way to reconnect with his love and get her to see reason. But he could hardly admit all of that to the girl's father. He pasted on a smile.

"Dating is normal for a girl Sarah's age. It gladdens me to know she has been social, and has not lost herself in her solitary pursuits."

"I can see it bothers you though that she might have married someone else. It may sound strange, but that makes me very happy. Sarah is a very particular young woman, she's impetuous, outspoken, not the easiest person to get close to and she's very much her mother's daughter."

"In what way sir?" Jareth looked at Robert, curious.

"Son, she isn't one to be ordered about or made to feel like a prize to be won. Her heart isn't made that way, and she doesn't seem to be impressed by young men who try to make her fit into some sort of ideal, she's Sarah and she seems happy to be alone because she hasn't found anyone who accepts her for who she is inside. It took me years to figure out that the best way to earn Sarah's love is to just love her. Listen to her, be there for her without a lot of pretty speeches and promises."

Something in Jareth saddened. He'd tried telling Sarah how he felt without giving her a chance to know the whole story of what was happening to his kingdom. He was in such a hurry to claim his queen and save his kingdom that he hadn't given her feelings the proper respect. No wonder she was so confused. He had been cruel yet again, but this time, she'd been too kind to point it out to him.

"There has not been a day that has gone by where I have not missed her," Jareth admitted softly. "I wish I knew how to get her to believe that, to open her heart to me with love and trust."

"Just be honest with her, Jareth. It takes her a long time for her to open up to someone but when she does," Robert smiled widely, "when she does, it's like finding you were granted a wish you hadn't realized you made." He looked at Jareth sheepishly. "If that makes sense."

"Oddly enough, it does sir," Jareth mused. Perhaps he needed to rethink his strategy on winning Sarah's heart. Though if her actions in his cabin earlier could be believed, she already did have some feelings for him. She'd kissed him like she was claiming him, but he'd pushed her to it, coming out of the bathroom in that towel. Her emotions were on edge, and he'd been pushing her to declare that she felt something for him. Had he pushed too hard and confused her?

How would she know what she truly wanted if he didn't give her a chance to sort through her feelings? His kingdom was weakened, his labyrinth was getting harder to control. All because his heart was in turmoil and his future was unclear.

"I'm off to bed, once we dock, you go get some sleep as well. Something tells me you're going to need to be on your toes tomorrow when you talk with my daughter again," Robert said, waving as he left the bridge. Jareth stood there, lost in memories and dreams.

"Ah my Sarah, what if I'm pushing you to think you love me just because I want it so badly?" He sadly pulled the boat into the dock and let the engine die. Sitting there on the captain's chair, he wondered if he was what Sarah needed after all.

JSJSJSJS

Sasha listened as Alia told her all about what the Labyrinth really was and how Sarah fit into the picture. It was a bit much to comprehend.

"So, the Labyrinth is the manifestation of Jareth's soul. And no one has ever won before, because no one has ever been loved by Jareth before - is that right?"

The queen nodded silently. Sasha frowned.

"And Sarah has part of Jareth's magic - his heart. So if she doesn't choose to be with him, he loses that part of his magic forever?"

"Sadly yes. And I fear he would never recover. So much of his love is wrapped up in the girl, he would never be completely healed if she refused him again. It's taken him this long to admit that he may have been - hasty with her before. But he's going to have to convince her soon or," Alia's eyes filled with tears.

"Or he loses part of his soul. That's horrible," Sasha said quietly. "We have to tell Sarah."

"No," the queen said, shaking her head. "Jareth has to tell her that he loves her and that is all he may tell her until she gives her love freely back to him. If he tells her the rest before she accepts him - all of his magic will be forfeit and he will no longer live."

"That's insane - how can we not tell Sarah she could lose him - we could all lose him," Sasha cried. Alia gave her a small smile.

"You like my son," she said.

"He's like no one I've ever met except for Sarah; I think he and I could become great friends," Sasha said honestly. "He brings out a side of Sarah I've never seen before. And I see he loves Sarah so much. Oh your highness - what are we going to do?"

"Wait and pray, child. That's all we can do. The rest is up to Jareth and Sarah. Off to bed with you, my darling girl. I must go, but you shall see me in the morn. Sleep well," Alia kissed the girl's forehead and turned back into a falcon. Instead of flying away, she faded into a fine silver mist that faded softly into nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning light drifted onto Sarah's face, waking her slowly as she stretched. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, replaying the events of the trip so far. Jareth had said he loved her, she'd kissed him. He'd kissed her back. And for some reason, he thought she could change the weather. She smiled at that, imagining the two of them in a gentle rainfall, kissing slowly, lowering to the ground and...

"Sarah," Sasha said abruptly from her bunk. Sarah sat up and looked over at her cousin. Sasha looked as though she hadn't slept all night. As though she was worried about something. Sarah was immediately off her bunk and sitting next to her cousin.

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"What? No, I'm just overwhelmed. It's not everyday you find out that your spirit guide is the High Queen of the Fae."

Sarah looked at her closely. "Yes, I was wondering about that. Is it because of me? Because of me going to the Labyrinth?"

"No, I mean the fact that you went there strengthened the bond, but my mom's been talking to Alia for years." Sarah gave her a strange look.

"Your mother talks to Fae?" Sasha looked almost guilty.

"Well, yes. My mom talks to a lot of - different types of people." She looked out the window, slightly surprised to see they weren't moving. She could see trees waving gently in the wind and colorful parrots flying through the trees. "We appear to have landed somewhere."

"Oh, yeah. Jareth said we'd go to an island so we could explain Squawk leaving and his mom showing up. I guess they have some sort of house here." She stretched again, smiling to herself. Jareth had said he loved her. She didn't know why she was smiling but she was hoping to figure it out soon. She stood up and turned to Sasha.

"Well, let's get dressed and see how the Fae live while they're Above Ground, shall we?" Sasha gave a small grin and stood up.

"Sounds good."

_**JSJSJS**_

Robert and Karen took Toby and walked out into the sunshine. A field of wildflowers covered much of the part of the island they could see, then a forest lay behind it. Far in the distance a huge mansion loomed over the island. It was a large, beautiful house covered in flowering vines. They could hear the faint sounds of a choir singing.

"Hmm, Jareth's mom must like Gregorian chants, it's very soothing," Karen said, putting on her sunglasses.

"Gobbin town," Toby giggled. Karen and Robert exchanged a look, then smiled. A woman was coming down the path towards them and she was beautiful. Tall and blonde with crystal blue eyes and a radiant smile.

"Hello, you must be the Williams family. Jareth radioed a message to us that you'd be staying with us for a few days. I'm Alia Lutin." She held out a hand and shook hands with Sarah's parents. She looked at Toby and grinned.

"Pitty bird," he said and she laughed.

"Yes, we do have pretty birds here," she said as she winked at the boy. He was very in tune with the Fae world. An exceptionally bright child. "Let me show you up to the house. Jareth said you have two young ladies with you?" She looked around.

"Um, yes," Robert said. "They must be sleeping late. I could go wake them," he said.

"No, no. Jareth can bring them up when they awaken. Come, let me show you around." She led the family up towards the house, chatting pleasantly with them.

Inside the boat, Sarah and Sasha ate a quick breakfast and glimpsed their family going with Alia.

"Well, we'll catch up in a bit," Sasha said, finishing up her toast. "Actually, I'm going to go catch up with them now. I want to see the house. Why don't you let Jareth walk you up? You haven't had a chance to talk too much to him, right?"

"Uh, right. Okay, I'll see you all in a little while." Sasha washed her dishes and waved as she left the galley. Sarah sat there with her coffee, thinking to herself, trying to sort through everything that had happened. She'd thrown herself at someone she'd always thought of as an enemy. She'd wanted him to be the enemy because it kept her from admitting how she felt about him.

And how did she feel? She leaned back in her chair and sighed. He was impossible, rude, cruel. He was ruthless and cunning. He was selfish and heartless and beautiful and magical. He was everything he said he was and still so much of a mystery. But the one thing he wasn't was a liar. He'd never lied to her about anything. And he was here, trying to get her to face her feelings, like he'd done the last time they'd met. But this time, instead of having her admit she loved Toby, Jareth wanted her to admit she loved him.

As silent tears fell down her face, she reached up and wiped them away. She was crying and she had no idea why. She was sad. Was she sad that he was back? She thought about it, then smiled. No, she was sad that she wasn't with him, telling him how she felt.

Well that wasn't right. She had to find him and tell him how she felt. She stood up and then paused. How did she feel? She felt safe and wanted - and loved. And she knew why. She loved him. She loved the Goblin King. She wanted to be with Jareth, no matter what obstacles they had to overcome. She had been a brat back when they had met and out of fear, she'd been a brat when he returned. But now she was going to be an adult and face her feelings. Laughing with joy, she ran out of the galley.

"Jareth?" she called to him, running up to the bridge. "Jareth, it's me - Sarah. Where are you? I have to tell you something. We have to talk."

Entering the captain's control room she looked around. He wasn't there. Shrugging, she found her way to his cabin and knocked on the door. It opened a bit and she went inside, hoping to see him in a towel again. Grinning, she looked around then frowned. He wasn't there either and neither was his crystal.

Had he gone up to the house thinking she was already there? She had a bad feeling but made her way up the hill to the grand mansion. He had to be there, she thought wildly, he just had to be there. For him not to be there was ridiculous after the way he'd been trying to get her to be honest with her feelings for him. She didn't know how she knew but she had the strongest feeling that he was far away from this island. She tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous but the feeling would not go away.

She started walking faster and faster until she was running towards the house, a rising panic in her chest.

As she got closer to the house, she could see her family talking with Jareth's mother.

"Sarah, glad to have you join us," Robert was saying, but Sarah didn't answer.

"Is he here?" he asked Alia. She gave Sarah a strange look.

"Jareth?" At her nod, Alia shook her head.

"No, isn't he down at the boat?" Alia asked. Sarah felt like the world was spinning, like time was racing around her as she stood completely still in that one horrible moment. She turned her heartbroken gaze onto Jareth's mother and said one word.

"No."


	15. Chapter 15

The High King Ronoldo looked out over his vast kingdom, missing his wife and eldest son. How long did it take to bring back one mortal girl and set things right? And now his queen was there, meddling as usual. He should be annoyed with her but his wife had the annoying habit of being right in most matters. It was truly trying his patience to wait for a resolution to this madness, Jareth should have told the girl the truth and brought her home where she belonged. Did he not know how his very life was in the balance? A harsh thought hit him, what if Jareth did not really love the girl? Would she be so cruel as to keep Jareth's misplaced magic to harm him? Would Sarah Williams destroy his son or be the warmth Jareth needed to thrive once more? So many thoughts spun through the old man's mind. It was unbearable.

Walking into his throne room, Ronoldo met with his advisors briefly, tending to his business. With a last look around his realm, he transformed, flying to the Goblin City where his daughter Marseeah was watching over the goblins. Entering the throne room, he ducked to avoid a goblin hitting his head.

"Really my daughter, must you kick them? You're as bad as your brother," the king chuckled. His youngest child beamed at him, dressed in her riding outfit of a buttoned down pink shirt and white leggings flecked with gold and pink. Her knee high boots were black with pink laces all the way up the front and she held a bright pink riding crop in her hand, lazily hitting her thigh with it as she smirked. "Interesting outfit too, by the way."

"They _**like** _being kicked, Father and thank you. I think looking rather like Jareth today gives me a greater appreciation of his fashion sense. These boots are definitely coming home with me." She held up a leg, admiring her boot as her father shook his head.

"Lady Marseeah kick nicer than King!" Squawk cheered, happy to be back home where things made sense. Marseeah shrugged at her father, smiling then froze as if someone had whispered a dark secret into her ear. She looked at Ronoldo in wary surprise.

"Father, I am feeling something wrong, he's back and he's alone." The princess sat on Jareth's throne, staring off at the floor, trying to comprehend her visions. Ronoldo felt a rush of pain lance through him as though someone had cut him with a sharp dagger. His son was in agony.

"I feel it too, my dear. He's fading, perhaps the child has refused him?" Ronoldo felt a wave of misery hit him and had to brace himself. Jareth was in emotional pain and that meant the Labyrinth would be calling for relief soon. Love might be the strongest magic, but the lack of love was sometimes more powerful. He gave his daughter a quick hug and stepped back, wrapping his cloak around him.

"I will find him, child. Stay here and try to remain calm." He transformed into a dark black eagle with flaming red eyes and streaks of gold throughout his wings. Soaring majestically around the room for a moment, the king raced from the Goblin City into the heart of the Labyrinth to find his son.

_**JSJSJS**_

"I'm sure Jareth is somewhere nearby, it's a small island," Robert said brightly. "He and I had quite the chat last night, Sarah. I think he's an excellent young man."

"And quite handsome," Karen grinned. "I can see why you'd be upset you couldn't find him." Sarah looked at Karen and tried to smile. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"It's early and I'm not a morning person. Jareth said he was going to show me the island, I guess I just got annoyed to not find him." She turned to her father. "You're right Dad, he's around here somewhere."

"Sarah," Sasha said, picking up Toby, "didn't he say he was going out for supplies?" She shot her cousin a meaningful look as the wind picked up, blowing everyone's hair slightly. Alia frowned at the weather change but said nothing.

"What? Oh yeah, supplies," Sarah said, taking the hint. Having her parents wonder where Jareth was could be would just bring up questions that Sarah couldn't answer.

Alia smiled at the Williams family as the breeze picked up, chilling them. An older woman stood next to her, dressed in a starched maid's uniform of black and white.

"Well then, I'll let Marilyn show you to your rooms then we can meet down on the patio for some lemonade and conversation. Sarah, would you walk with me, I would like to speak with you. Jareth has told me so much about the young lady he hopes to impress."

"Sure your, I mean Mrs. Lutin," Sarah said softly, trying to stay calm. Everyone else went into the house and Sarah walked with the High Queen.

"Sarah, I know this is all very sudden and confusing for you, but I want you to know that Jareth's father and I approve of you. You are a strong willed woman and good for our son. That being said, have you no idea where he could have gone? He's quite impulsive when upset," she hinted. Sarah blushed.

"Well, we have argued a bit, but I thought we were moving past that," Sarah said hugging herself. Alia watched the trees sway and turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, calm yourself and think of pleasant things. The storms may return if you do not."

"You mean I am actually doing that?" Sarah pointed at the swaying trees. Alia nodded sadly.

"Yes, I cannot tell you what you need to know. You must figure it out yourself, but I am here to listen." She looked closely at Sarah, observing the way the girl's eyes darted around as if searching.

"How do you feel about my son, if I might ask?" Sarah looked at the queen as if she'd been caught stealing treasure. She swallowed and kept her voice steady.

"I - well, I mean I think...no. I love him, your highness. And I want to tell him, but I can't find him and he kissed me and he promised to talk with me and he's gone and," Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she shuddered. "What if he realized he made a mistake and just left me here. I'm sorry you have to put up with all of us, he's gone and I've been so stupid." Sarah started to cry in earnest and the queen reached out to hold the girl close to her, soothing her with soft words of comfort.

"Sarah, he is never far from you if you wish him to be near. You must use your words carefully. Go to him and sort it out, I'll make your excuses to your family."

"But I don't know how," Sarah said, wiping her eyes. Alia sighed.

"You do. All you have to do is wish it and you'll find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found? What will I do? I've been such a brat to him." Sarah said dully as she watched parrots soar above them like rainbows.

"Sarah, I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you this. Jareth loves you more than his very life. If you love him," Sarah started to say something but Alia held up her hand, "if you love him, you must talk with him and tell him so. Then everything will become clear. And if you talk with him then decide you do not, then you must tell him that as well. We cannot go forward without facing our past and coming to terms with it. Do you understand?"

"Sometimes the way forward is the way back," Sarah murmured to herself. She looked at the queen and smiled.

"All right, I wish to be with Jareth right now." And the girl disappeared from sight. Alia watched the waves roll in, down by the beach where the little yacht had anchored.

"Jareth, you impetuous boy, what exactly have you gotten yourself into now?"

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth found himself sitting up against an ivy covered wall deep within the Labyrinth. His breath was shallow and his eyes were closed. He had been selfish, trying to lure Sarah back to his world just to save his own heart from breaking. She was so young and had her own life to live. He had foolishly thought he could come back into her life, wooing her with pretty words and passionate kisses and she would simply give up her life to be with him.

The Labyrinth echoed his pain and flowers started to fall from the vines overhead. He watched them fall and did nothing. Giving his heart had been the biggest mistake of his life but one he would gladly make again just to see her face one last time.

"Jareth, are you out here?" his father's booming voice broke through Jareth's self pity and he forced himself to stand. Ronoldo appeared before his son in a blaze of red and black finery, his feather lined black cape blowing impressively to the side though there was no wind. So theatrical, Jareth thought with an inward grin.

"I am here, Father," he said, bowing. Ronoldo walked up to him and stared.

"Where is the girl? And your mother?"

"They are both on a small island, most likely wondering where I am," the Goblin King admitted. At his father's searching gaze, Jareth blew out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I am selfish. Vain, ruthless and without regard for my lady's feelings. I cannot in good conscience bring her back here just to save myself."

"You are selfish, do you not understand you will die? That your Labyrinth will die? How many creatures depend on this Labyrinth for safety from those who would cause them harm. Do you not remember how you have sworn to protect them,and protect your goblins? And you try to renege on this very solemn pledge? For the half formed wish of a girl you may or may not love."

"I do love her," Jareth's eyes flashed fire and his father grinned.

"Then prove it, boy. Tell her so," he ordered.

"I did. I told her and it matters not," Jareth ground out.

"Did she say that she did not love you?" Ronoldo frowned.

"No," Jareth said sullenly, not meeting his father's gaze.

"Did she do something to hurt you, something unforgivable?"

"No, she did nothing wrong." Jareth threw his hands in the air, trembling with pain. "She has never done anything wrong in her entire life except make the wish that brought me into her life. She could be happy now, I could have wiped her memories but I was selfish. I loved her and I will gladly die for that love."

"Stupid boy, it is better to live for that love. Man up and trust the girl's feelings for you."

"I don't know how she feels, I don't even think she knows," Jareth growled.

"I think she does," Sarah answered, walking out into the middle of the Labyrinth. Ronoldo bowed, kissing her hand.

"My lady, I assume you are the Lady Sarah come to talk sense into my eldest headache of a son?" Sarah smiled softly.

"If he'll listen," she answered, staring at Jareth who was looking at her with a raw hunger that made her almost lose her nerve. The High King bowed again.

"Then I will leave you to your - conversation. It was a pleasure to meet you my child and I look forward to a more leisurely conversation once you've sorted out things here." Sarah bowed.

"Yes sir, thank you." The High King disappeared with a rush of gold glitter and Sarah smiled.

"Well I guess I know where you get it from," she sighed. "Jareth, we need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Jareth stared at the headstrong girl who had become an even more headstrong woman. She walked slowly, looking at the Labyrinth's flowering walls that were fading. He saw her frown as a flower fell to the ground, shriveling there silently.

"Why did you come for me only to leave?" Sarah asked not looking at him. He stood up and stared up the heavens, wishing for the right words.

"You don't need me, Sarah. You never did. You've made it clear that I'm an unwelcome part of your past. I had no right to come for you." Jareth glanced at Sarah who was looking at him as if he were insane.

"I don't _**need** _you? I suppose you may be right about that," she agreed, tilting her head to the side. The smile she gave him was cruel and his heart felt as if she'd reached into his chest to squeeze it into dust. "I _**don't** _need someone who doesn't have enough fight in him to stay and convince me of his feelings. Or maybe that was the point, Jareth. You must never have thought of me as more than a game, a way to pass the time. Did you laugh as I kissed you, did you think you'd finally won back some of the power I said you didn't have over me?"

"That is not what I was doing, I never said my feelings for you were false," Jareth protested bitterly. "You twist my words."

Sarah glared at him, almost looking as if she'd strike him. He'd never seen her so angry.

"You twist my _**heart**_! Once you saw I was warming up to you, you ran like a scared little boy. Is that it? You've had your laugh and now it's done?" Sarah knew he loved her, knew she just had to get him to snap out of his pity party enough to realize that fear was not an option.

"I didn't run," he said, walking up to face her. "I was giving you time to decide how you felt." Sarah looked at him with wide, furious eyes.

"You gave me years to decide how I felt. But you didn't **_care_ **how I felt - no, mighty Goblin King Jareth just decides one day to toy with the little girl he used to know and drag innocent people into the mess. You charmed your way into my family's good graces, you introduced me to your parents, and then when you change your mind and realize you don't really want me - want us - you run back here like a scared dog."

"I do want you," he yelled, "I've always wanted you, stupid girl. Do you have any idea what it is to want something just out of reach and know you have no right to it? Lying in bed alone every night calling for someone in your sleep that is off with another - almost marrying another?" Sarah blanched, he'd known about that?

Jareth started pacing, waving his hands around as though he were mad - and maybe he was insane. Sarah could only watch the king stalk around his gardens, even as the exertion was tiring him. He had to make a move soon, she thought, or they were both in big trouble.

"I didn't marry him, I couldn't," Sarah yelled. "He wasn't who I needed."

"Well you've already said you don't need me so I shudder to think which unfortunate fool has a chance with your bitter cruel heart. You are the most stubborn, headstrong," he paused, out of breath.

"Rude girl that you've ever had the misfortune of falling in love with?" she quoted his earlier words. He looked at her in shock before pulling her into a frenzied kiss of need and passion, blocking out anything but the feel of her body rubbing against his, her moans bursting into his mouth like gifts from heaven. Her arms flew around his neck, pulling him closer and their breaths mingled fiercely, each of them fighting for dominance. After long moments, they broke apart, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sarah, I've always loved you. But I can't make you love me and I won't even try."

"You glittery idiot. I love you too, do you think I came all this way just to yell at you? Seriously, I could have just waited till your mom dragged you back to the island before handing you your leather clad butt on a platter."

"You - love," he said haltingly and she kissed him gently as the flowers around them started blooming again and his heart's rhythm calmed once more.

"I love," she teased and then words were unnecessary for a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah and Jareth lay under a large tree, kissing and whispering words of love and promises to each other. She had no idea where their clothes were, but things had happened so fast once she'd told him she loved him. She looked at him, his face had lost the paleness from earlier and she frowned.

"There was something wrong with you when I came here - you weren't yourself," she said. It was a question in the form of a statement and he gave her a somewhat guilty grin.

"The Labyrinth was sick, dying actually, because I was not at my best," he said hoping this would end the matter. "I came back to, well, be here when," he didn't get the words out because she had sat up to slap his arm hard. He gave her puppy dog eyes but she was in no mood.

"You were sick so the Labyrinth felt the effects," she accused. "What happened to you?" He sat up and took her hand, caressing the palm gently and she half closed her eyes, almost ready to prove her love for him again right there beneath the tree. Almost

"You happened," he said. At her startled look, he shrugged. "The Labyrinth is the manifestation of my feelings. When I'm feeling devious with a runner, the creatures that live here come out to play. I especially like when the Fierys were going to remove your head." He smiled smugly at that, and it took all her will power not to slap him again.

"We'll discuss _**that** _later," she promised. "But the Labyrinth was dying. You were dying." Her questions hung there between them like ghosts, haunting them for different reasons. Jareth kissed her palm and pulled her to him as they sat beneath the large oak tree.

"I was. Sarah, do you remember at the end when I asked you to fear me, love me and so on?" At her nod he continued. "Fae only give such a request to those they deem worthy of their heart. A Fae's heart is where their magic is stored. I gave you my heart."

"And I threw it back at you," she said softly, as realization dawned. "And then I left." She looked at him somewhat angrily. "You let me leave you taking a piece of your heart, your magic."

"I could not make you stay, you had won more than you realized but I had no power over you," he gave her a sly look that was still filled with a hint of sadness and her heart broke for him.

"When my parents learned of my - situation, they told me to bring you back here to see what you'd done. But the longer I stayed with you, interacted with your family, the more I knew that I could not force your love. So I did what I thought best," he said as her eyes filled with tears.

"You thought you could just come back here and die and have the Labyrinth die just because," she couldn't finish. He pulled her close to his racing heart and stroked her back gently.

"Just so," he affirmed. "The creatures here would have had to find new homes when - I was gone." His eyes closed, not wanting to weep in front of his queen.

"You will never have to think about that again, Jareth. You will never have to doubt my love for you again," she promised as she started kissing his closed eyelids, his cheeks, until her lips hovered over his, breathing into his mouth as she spoke.

"You are the most impossible jerk I have ever met," she teased. His eyes opened to mock her and gasped. Her green eyes were filling with fire, the change to Fae beginning. He found his voice and it was filled with dark promises.

"I strive for perfection in all of my traits, Princess - or wasn't our tryst earlier up to your standards?"

She resisted the urge to slap him again and instead flung herself into his arms, pushing him back onto the forest floor. Her tongue found willing entry between his lips and he groaned into her mouth, kissing her back with all of the love he was now free to express.

"I'm not sure you were at your best earlier, your majesty," she teased, letting her hands wander deliciously over his body. "If I'm going to be your queen, I think I deserve more. Sort of a basis for comparison as it were." Her body pressed against his and he growled, taking control as he claimed her once again, fast and hard and breathless. They screamed each others name as they floated back down to reality and she snuggled against him, sighing.

"So, what now?" she whispered. He looked down at her and grinned.

"I suppose I ask you to marry me," he said, hopefully.

"Hmm, and I suppose I will have to think about that?" Sarah said in a bored tone. He gave her a dark look and started tickling her, her frantic laughs muffled by his lips on hers once again and soon they were lost in passion once again.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah and Jareth walked hand in hand up the path to his mother's island home, smiling at each other. Toby saw them first and ran down to them, laughing.

"Gobbin King - Sarah!" Jareth scooped the small boy up into his arms, spinning him around as Toby laughed. They walked into the house and saw Sarah's family calmly sipping lemonade out on the veranda with Alia.

"Dad, Karen, I have, well we have something to tell you," Sarah said breathlessly. Sasha met her eyes and winked.

"And I suppose it has to do with a certain Goblin King?" Robert asked. Sarah stared at her father. Alia laughed.

"I told you I would make your excuses, child. But unlike some in my family," she looked pointedly at Jareth, "I tell the whole truth when asked."

"Oh, well, um - you see," Sarah babbled, and Karen walked up to her hugging the girl.

"You've always been a princess, Sarah. I just didn't realize what good qualities that held. You love with your entire heart when you allow yourself to trust. I'm so happy you found someone to trust like that."

"But I wished Toby away," she said slowly. Karen grimaced.

"True, and while I'm not thrilled about that - you did go back for him. You realized you loved him, even if you couldn't stand his mother."

"Oh Karen, I don't hate you, I was just so young and stupid. Can you forgive me?" The women hugged.

"Now then," Alia said brightly. "Shall we plan a wedding?"

Robert coughed into his lemonade as the women laughed. Jareth looked down at his queen, kissing her gently.

"As soon as she says yes," Jareth said, teasingly.

"Yes, I will. Just as long as you realize that you're going to have to be honest with me from now on, understand?" Her green eyes flared into life and he grinned.

"About that, there may be one more thing I have to tell you," he said softly as her family saw the glow from her eyes and gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

"Her eyes are glowing," Karen breathed. "What's happened?"

"She has chosen her mate," Jareth's mother answered. "She's Fae bound."

"Does that mean she's Fae now?" Robert frowned staring at his daughter. Alia smiled.

"Not entirely. Once the wedding is - um, consummated, the changes will be complete. Then she shall be proclaimed Goblin Queen and shall rule with my son."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you all about that as well," Jareth said. "But first I need to apologize."

Jareth turned to Sarah's family and bowed. "I want to apologize to all of you for my earlier deceits. I only wished to get close to Sarah again and get to know her family before asking her to marry me. I hope I may one day be forgiven."

Robert gave the king an appraising look and then stared as Sarah who was looking at Jareth as if the sun rose in the man's eyes. He hid a small smile as he stood up to grasp Jareth's hand.

"You are a man in love, and men in love do foolish things every day. I still do," he smiled openly now towards Karen who blushed. "Never apologize for loving my Sarah, she was a queen before you met her and she's obviously in love with you. Welcome to our family."

"You said you wished to speak of your kingdom?" Alia prompted. Jareth ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "Marseeah and I have been talking and well, she's taken a liking to the little heathens of my kingdom. And well, I think Sarah and I need time in this world to live our lives."

"How much time?" Alia smiled as Sarah just stared wided eyed at Jareth. Not go back? Would he seriously think that?

"I think maybe as long as Sarah needed to want to return. I'd like to live Above Ground for a while and let Sarah live her dreams in her own world, with her family nearby. We do have forever after all." He turned to Sarah, smiling. "It's my gift to you, love. We can stay in your world for as long as you'd like and Marseeah will watch over things until we decide to return. I know there are so many things you wish to do with your life and I cannot take those dreams away from my queen."

"I can open my own bookstore, and travel - and still be near my family," Sarah smiled at her family.

"And when you come back to the Under Ground, you can visit me," Sasha said, surprising everyone.

"Visit - you?" Sarah asked. Sasha grinned widely.

"The queen has told me it's time to take my training to the next level - I can be a real witch in the Under Ground. Mother will be coming too so we'll train together. Did you know my mom's been friends with Alia for years? That's what brought you to their attention, you know. All of our family has a bit of magic in them. That's why you were able to go to the Labyrinth in the first place."

"I never thought it was real," Robert said sighing. "I wanted to believe my sister was a loon just so I didn't have to face the truth." Sarah looked at him oddly and he shrugged.

"Once when we were young, your aunt summoned the High Queen to her bedroom and asked to train under her. It was Halloween and I thought I'd just eaten too much candy. I went back to sleep and decided that I wasn't going to question it. But Sarah when you were born, you were so beautiful. I really wanted to believe in magic for you, but I just couldn't after your mom left. I didn't feel much of anything until I met Karen and then you wouldn't give her a chance." He shrugged again and Sarah ran to him, hugging him hard.

"I'm so sorry Dad," she said shakily. "I've been a brat to everyone for so long that I didn't realize how much I was hurting you all."

"You're still my beautiful Sarah," Robert said, smiling through tears. "And now you're going to be a beautiful bride."

Sarah looked around at her family, grinning at changes they'd all face together. Standing up, she put her arms around Jareth and placed her head against his chest.

"Five years, then we go home to the Goblin City, deal?"

"Deal, my precious love. Now - let's start planning that wedding shall we?" He whispered into her ear, "And the honeymoon? I have so many plans for you my queen."

Sarah blushed as his tongue casually glanced over her ear. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
